Final Fantasy VIII Love Unrequited
by Hideaki Kinomoto
Summary: Squall is slipping mentally and performing is duties as a Headmaster with a lack-luster sense. His mind is shrouded in the pain brought to him as Rinoa and he have parted ways. Sounds typical, but I hope to make it genuine.
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy VIII  
Love Unrequited  
  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Just a little tale in the back of my head, don't really know what direction it will take. I suppose it's after the Ultimecia War, that'll make things easier to coincide. Note I am only subjecting characters made by Squaresoft. Just a waver so that way I don't get pounced by moderators, you know the drill.  
  
~ Session One ~  
  
Tides roll in, effortless and for all eternity. Time, a never-ending story, the beginning, long forgotten. We all lose our sight on our purpose at times and we all lose heart eventually. But through the torrent clouds, past the desolate storm so fierce...light awaits us all. Heh...or so I thought. Now I am nothing once more...bathed in darkness, the light she once gave me, long gone yet not forgotten. And to make matters worse...now I have to lie on some bed and tell my therapist of all my pains. For me...that's no easy task.  
  
"Squall, this is our thirty-second session, and yet you still insist upon telling me nothing?" ask a woman, the words passing over her cherry colored lips. Her tone is slightly annoyed as her lovely blue gaze stares at Squall with puzzlement.  
  
"Listen Quistis...I already told you, I don't want to talk about anything today..."  
  
"Are you forgetting that I AM your certified therapist? Its because you've been falling and not doing your task as the Headmaster that got you this." She retorts, mildly rolling her eyes from behind the clear clean lenses of her spectacles.  
  
He holds up a hand and waves it a bit in dismissal. "You don't have to remind me...it's not like I'm stupid."  
  
"Not stupid Squall, just heartbroken...C'mon Squall, let me help."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me...could you just, I don't know, lay off?"  
  
Afterwards, the room grows silent, the sound of a ticking grandfather clock, filling the room. Squall taps his fingers on the top of the leather-textured couch. His gaze sliding over the ceiling of his office, the Headmaster's office, definitely not a position he wanted when he got it, nor does he truly wish to still have. Suddenly, a loud smack of a paper tablet slamming the ground catches his attention, looking to the floor and seeing a pen roll away. Above him, Quistis stands with her fist to her side; clenched in somewhat anger.  
  
"Squall...I don't believe how much you've changed since she left. Before you were so nice to everyone, treated them like they were the best things you had going for you, other than Rinoa. You had friends before she left for heaven's sake!" stamping her foot, he can see her pearly white teeth clenched tightly behind the sneer across her delicate lips. "And damnit...I want to see that Squall again. I-I want to be with that Squall again..." Softly, her voice begins to trail, a lingering sadness within her vocals. Her facial expression drastically changes, her eyebrows jutting upward a bit, wiggling tenderly, roughly the same as her bottom lip. Her azure eyes now shimmering as they glaze with tears.  
  
"To be with that Squall again...? You make it sound like we were more than friends..." Sitting up on the couch, he tosses his legs over the other side, standing up slowly opposite from her, his back facing the emotionally defeated Quistis. "...and everyone knows, including you, that we weren't. Now excuse me...I have stuff I need to do."  
  
As faint as she can whisper without realizing she even does this, his name slowly rolls off her tongue. "Squall..." lightly outstretched is her hand, grasping for something she can never hold.  
  
The sounds of Squall's boots, thudding softly to the marble floor beneath his feet, fill the room. He keeps his gaze towards the two oak doors ahead of him, making his way to the elevator and away from the stress the woman behind him brings to him. His gaze is hazy, feeling tears even forming in his eyes regarding the love he lost...the love the left him. Shaking his head tenderly from side to side, he waves off this shockwave of sadness, his brown silken bangs tenderly dangling in front of his eyes. There is a loud thud of sorts that echo's through the silent room, as Quistis drops to her knees in desperation, exhaustion, and pain. But Squall keeps going, pushing open the two oak doors, leaving her to wallow in her own self-misery.  
  
"Wh-what was I thinking...getting so emotional. Some therapist I am...inducing even more stress to my one an only patient..." Tenderly, she begins to sob. A few stray tears cascading down her cheeks and pelting the smooth marble floor. He bows her head down, resting her forehead to the leather couch and tossing her arms atop it as well, letting her sadness drain out in tears. Her fist clench once more, her arms and such still clad, as usual, in her dark black elbow length gloves. "Why am I such a failure at everything..."  
  
~End Session One~  
  
  
  
I know, a bit short, but I wasn't going to ramble on and on for my trial to see if its any good. So yeah, read and review. Flames are welcome so I know what to correct. Anyway, if things get reviewed well I'll continue. Peace out everyone. 


	2. Final Fantasy VIII Love Unrequited Ch 2

Final Fantasy VIII  
Love Unrequited  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Due to quite a larger turn out in interest than initially expected, I have decided to continue on, in hopes that some great plot crash lands into my cranium. Anyway, you know the spiel, none of these characters are mine, they're property of my gaming God, Squaresoft. Now, without further adieu, I give unto you the next micro-installment of my tale.  
  
~Session Two~  
  
"It had been so long since we had all been together, even longer since we had seen Rinoa and Squall together. Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and I don't know what happened...but we just wished whatever had happened, hadn't. Things had been eerily silent after they fell...Irvine departed back to Galbadia, said he missed the atmosphere that place had. Quistis had taken on the role of Squall's personal therapist and Zell had decided to go spend time with his family, in Balamb. Which isn't all that far a walk...but geeze, why'd everyone have to split up basically." All these thoughts float through the mind of a young woman, named Selphie Tilmitt. The sometimes hyperactive yet always festively cheery girl, now wears a frown across her delicate face. From the waist up slumps over the side railing that guards the walkway area, her somewhat distance gaze piercing the ripples of the watery moat which surrounds the Garden's walkway.  
  
"I told you...I'm not in the mood..."  
  
Upon hearing this voice, so very agitated, she leans back fully, her feet once more touching the slick marble floor. Her head swiftly darts towards the direction of the voice, only to see Squall having a chat with his assistant. Noting that it's not the most friendly of conversations, thanks to Squall's tone with the assistant. Her eyes tenderly wander from side to side, searching around Squall for Quistis, only to realize she isn't around him. Up the slick and shiny tube of glass, wanders her gaze now, glancing up the elevator shaft towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
"But sir! You cannot just abandon your position as Headmaster of the Garden whenever you please!" Shouts a very distressed facility member as well as Squall's assistant, his fist clenching and his heel stomping to the marble floor.  
  
Squall's gaze narrows at his assistant, a tender shake of his head. His brown bangs dangle like shimmering silk sheets past his sapphire vision. Placing a gloved hand to the mans shoulder, he shoves at the assistant sending him reeling back a bit as Squall storms past him, eager to get away from this place. "I said I don't feel like it..." His movements swift as he makes his escape from his assistant, his boots clamoring softly to the floor as he strolls down the stairs. Once to the bottom of the stairs, he his halted by a familiar face, this sending his eyes rolling and a bit of a sigh passing his lips.  
  
"What's the rush, Squally?" ask Selphie in this kind and upbeat voice, a smile spread across her lips. Holding her arms behind her back, her hands holding one another as she twist slowly from side to side, all the while keeping her eyes glued to Squall.  
  
"Selphie...could you just move, please?" his head tilts tenderly to the side as he ask this, though not really asking as he already attempts to make his way past her.  
  
"Now, Squally. I won't let'cha leave so easily!" Before Squall can make his way from her, she latches to his arm, walking beside him and nuzzling her head to his arm. Within her mind she figures maybe buttering him up will let the truth as to why he is so disgruntled fly out.  
  
"...What are you doing?"  
  
"What'chu talking about? I'm just tryin' to talk to you." Across her face remains her smile, her cheek still pressed against Squall's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, he comes to a halt, staring strait forward as he releases this sigh, within a barely audible growl, of sorts. In a swift motion, he jerks his arm from her grasp, sending her lunging forward a bit, as well as stumbling back. Her face is shocked and severely caught off guard, but he doesn't turn around to even notice these expressions of hers before he burst into a full sprint, leaping over the entrance gates, leaving her vision shortly after. Her shocked expression becomes one of hurt, her bottom lip swelling with a tender wiggle. Slamming a foot to the floor, she clenches her fist and vocally displays her anger.  
  
"GRR! He is so impossible to deal with!"  
  
"The cool sea raised breeze swelling all about me, filling my nostrils with the pure ecstasy of the ocean. Finally, I had made it out of that Garden...feeling some freedom now. Though I know I shouldn't feel too free now...I haven't even cleared this continent..." These thoughts fill Squall's mind as he trudges down the asphalt pathway to Balamb. His untamed hair shifting about in the brilliant breeze, though his gaze ever so distant, even beyond the horizon of the ocean, beyond this world...nowhere.  
  
~End Session Two~  
  
  
  
This concludes the second installment. Give me some R&R. Flames are welcome. Progressing slowly, I know. But I seek to detail this tale in short installments, each one growing a bit more in size. Till the next session, see ya. 


	3. Final Fantasy VIII Love Unrequited Ch3

Final Fantasy VIII  
Love Unrequited  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Just out of the urge to actually make the next session, I decided I would go ahead, even though reviewed once, I suspect more have read it. So, I bring yet another micro-installment for your reading pleasure. Enjoy, and remember, Squaresoft owns all characters I utilize within this tale.  
  
~Session Three~  
  
The room fills with a the heavenly aroma of a home cooked meal, a happy smile spreading across his face, ceasing his hands from their ritual of beating his punching bag to a soft little pulp. His shimmering fists release their clench, shooting up into the air as he releases a shout. "Woo-hoo! The food ready, ma?!"  
  
"Almost, Zell hun. Just gotta fix yer drinks." Responds Ma Dincht, as she does her ritual as well...slaving over the stove for her children. In her hand is a silver ladle, stirring through a bowl of some of Balamb's finest homemade gumbo, the "Fastitocalon-F Supah Cajun Gumbo".  
  
"Drinks!? That's all that's left. Hell, I'm comin' down now!" smirking, Zell darts down his stairs, yet halts, snapping his fingers, remembering one little detail. "I should wash my hands...ehehe!" Turning around, he runs back to his room, to washes up, humming a little tune as he does. His humming comes to halt as he hears the door open, then close...the bell above their door tenderly jingling.  
  
"Zell! Yer Headmaster friend from the Garden is here!"  
  
"Say wha?! Squall!?" He barrels down stair as fast as he can, coming to a screeching halt at Squall's feet. Staring at him a moment, he soon does this little shuffle with his feet and lands a small punch to Squall's shoulder. "Hey, buddy! What brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
  
Obviously unsure of what to think of Zell's mannerisms, he just blows it off...figuring Zell will be Zell. His shoulder tenderly shrug as he pulls his hands from his pockets, raising one up and rubbing the back of head with his gloved palm. "Well...I was passing by and smelled something very delicious. And something...I hadn't had in a while..."  
  
"Oh, Squall. You know yer always welcomed here!" interrupts Ma Dincht, with a hearty kind smile across her face, looking from Squall to Zell.  
  
"Ya, buddy! Welcome whenever, booya!" a tender cackle erupts from his throat, soon nearly disappearing as he darts towards the table, grabbing his spoon in one hand and beating it at the table. "Foooooooood!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Squall, just pull up a seat anywhere, hun."  
  
After being told this, he pulls up a seat beside Zell, figuring he won't have to suffer Zell's ranting as long as he has a mouth full of food and is unable to talk. His azure eyes glance about, wondering where Zell's brother and sister are today. "So...where are your siblings?"  
  
"Ah, they went fishin' for the day with Fujin. She's actually pretty nice, ya know?" as he says this, a huge bowl is placed in front of him, his eyes widening with delight. "Oh yeah! Less talk, more eats Squally!" Swiftly, he digs into the gumbo, eating at it hastily and rather sloppily.   
  
Watching on with bewildered eyes, he looks to his bowl, partaking upon eating it only after giving his thanks to Ma Dincht. As each bite goes away, he watches the bowl go from full, to empty...this reminding him of his heart. How it was once so full...of love even. But now it's just empty...all because he didn't realize his own mistake. Muttering under his breath... "Why...why did I leave her...?" soon after, his eyes slowly close, but shoot back open, only because of Zell's interruption.  
  
"Yeah, why did you leave her? I thought it was vice versa you putz!" Zell's mouth is shrouded in food, his bowl emptied completely and his nose in business that's not his own.  
  
"I thought I was getting away from this crap...and how did you hear me, anyway?" he says all this while standing from his chair, readying to leave as he doesn't wish to play twenty questions with Zell, or with anyone for that matter.  
  
"When you mutter, its more like...ya know, me talking normally instead of how I typically talk!" Nodding several times quickly, he raises to his feet, ready to follow Squall. Secretly he had been waiting for this moment, just waiting to lunge at Squall and beat the answers right outta him. Swiftly he leaps over the table, nearly kicking his poor Ma, but she pays it no attention, as she too is in on this. The door locked and she holding the only key out. After the swift jump over the table, Zell snubs Squall into a headlock, administering a noogie of doom atop Squall's untamed head. "Now ya gotta fess up, fool! Hahaha!"  
  
"Alright...ALRIGHT!" Squall finds himself shouting, thoroughly annoyed with how Zell is acting, of course. He wriggles himself from this weak headlock that Zell has placed upon him, shaking his head, yet not having to resort his hair. It just finds its former position on its own. His mind swiftly processes ways to evade having to talk about this...he doesn't care to talk to anyone about a damn thing. "Well...listen. Can I stay here tonight...I'm pretty sleepy. So I'll tell you when we wake up...okay?"  
  
"Hmmm, okay! That sound hunky-dory to me!" afterwards he slaps Squall on the shoulder and smirks, motioning his head towards upstairs. "You can take my room tonight, ole buddy!" Giving a slight shove to Squall to move upstairs, he watches as Squall wanders up the stairs, both he and Ma Dincht smiling as though they accomplished something.  
  
Later that eve...  
  
"The cicadas no longer chirped upon my awakening. I awoke to a dark and silent house...thankfully. I guess I had fallen asleep longer than I thought I would, maybe I was a bit more tired than I thought. But now, here I stand, gazing upon the still waves of Balamb Harbor, in deep contemplation over just what to do...there is no boat, just a Balamb Garden Aqua-mariner. But...then again, I am the Headmaster, and this thing can go faster than many other modes of transportation. So be it..." No longer in deep thought, Squall finds no hesitation in boarding the Aqua-mariner. He swiftly closes the back hatch, locking it and its many separate safety locks, to ensure no one can get to him from within the confides of the Aqua-mariner. Trudging through the thinly carpeted isle way, he makes his way to the main control room, assuming the captain's seat...or whatever it is. Saying only one thing as he starts the propeller engines. "Dollet Dukedom...you are my next stop."  
  
The Aqua-mariner leaves port, the rope untwining itself with ease, not even tied to the port. The sky is illuminated with a huge full moon, its own reflection rippling in the tides of the ocean, a mirror to the sky. The darkness of space never-ending, the vacuum vast and empty and his world, his possibilities, now endless beyond all imagination.  
  
~End Session Three~  
  
  
  
I present to you a bigger and slightly more detailed chapter. I made this one up pretty late, just before going to bed. Geeze, I should have gone to bed way earlier. Anyway, hope you enjoy this installment. Read and Review, its good for you and for me! 


End file.
